Potop/Rozdział XLIII
Tymczasem odezwał się groźny Arfuid Wittenberg. Znamienity oficer przywiózł jego surowe pismo do klasztoru z rozkazem dla ojców poddania twierdzy Millerowi. "W przeciwnym razie — pisał Wittenberg — jeśli nie zaniechacie oporu i nie zechcecie ulegać wspomnionemu panu jenerałowi, bądźcie przekonani, że surowa was czeka za to kara, która innym posłuży za przykład. Winę zaś tego sobie przypiszecie." Ojcowie, po odebraniu tego listu, postanowili po staremu zwlekać, co dzień nowe trudności przedstawiając. I znów poczęły płynąć dni, podczas których huk armat przerywał układy, i odwrotnie. Miller oświadczył, że tylko dla zabezpieczenia klasztoru od kup swawolnych pragnie wprowadzić doń swą załogę. Ojcowie odpowiedzieli, że skoro załoga ich okazała się dostateczną do obrony przeciw tak potężnemu wodzowi jak pan jenerał, tym bardziej wystarczy przeciw kupom swawolnym. Błagali więc Millera na wszystko, co święte, na uszanowanie, jakie lud ma dla tego miejsca, na Boga i cześć Marii, aby sobie poszedł do Wielunia lub gdzie by mu się podobało. Wyczerpała się jednak i cierpliwość szwedzka. Ta pokora oblężonych, którzy jednocześnie prosili o miłosierdzie i coraz gęściej z dział strzelali, doprowadzała do rozpaczy wodza i wojska. Millerowi w głowie z początku nie mogło się pomieścić, dlaczego, gdy cały kraj poddał się, to jedno miejsce się broni, co za moc je podtrzymuje, w imię jakich nadziei ci zakonnicy nie chcą ulegnąć, do czego dążą, czego się spodziewają? Lecz czas płynący przynosił coraz jaśniejsze na owe pytania odpowiedzi. Opór, który się tu począł, szerzył się jak pożar. Mimo dość tępej głowy spostrzegł jenerał w końcu, o co księdzu Kordeckiemu chodziło, bo zresztą wytłumaczył to niezbicie Sadowski: że więc nie o owo gniazdo skaliste, nie o Jasną Górę, nie o skarby nagromadzone w zakonie, nie o bezpieczeństwo Zgromadzenia — ale o losy całej Rzeczypospolitej. Spostrzegł Miller, że ów ksiądz cichy wiedział, co czynił, że miał świadomość swojej misji, że powstał jako prorok, aby zaświecić krajowi przykładem, by głosem potężnym zawołać na wschód i zachód, na północ i południe: Sursum corda! — by czy to zwycięstwem swoim, czy śmiercią i ofiarą obudzić śpiących ze snu, obmyć z grzechów grzesznych, uczynić światło w ciemnościach. Spostrzegłszy to ów stary wojownik po prostu zląkł się i tego obrońcy, i własnego zadania. Nagle ów "kurnik" częstochowski wydał mu się olbrzymią górą bronioną przez tytana, a sam sobie wydał się jenerał małym, a na armię własną spojrzał po raz pierwszy w życiu jak na garść lichego robactwa. Imże to podnosić rękę na tę jakąś straszną, tajemniczą i niebotyczną potęgę? Więc zląkł się Miller i zwątpienie poczęło się wkradać do jego serca. Wiedząc, że na niego winę złożą, sam począł szukać winnych, i gniew jego spadł naprzód na Wrzeszczowicza. Powstały w obozie niesnaski i niezgoda jęła jątrzyć przeciw sobie serca; prace oblężnicze musiały na tym cierpieć. Lecz Miller zbyt długo przywykł w całym życiu mierzyć ludzi i wypadki pospolitą miarą żołnierską, aby chwilami nie miał pocieszać się jeszcze myślą, że twierdza podda się w końcu. I biorąc rzeczy po ludzku, nie mogło się stać inaczej. Przecie Wittenberg przysyłał mu sześć dział burzących najcięższego kalibru, które już pod Krakowem pokazały swą potęgę. "U licha! — myślał Miller — takie mury nie oprą się takim kolubrynom, a gdy to gniazdo strachów, zabobonu, czarów z dymem się rozwieje, wnet rzeczy wezmą inny obrót i cały kraj się uspokoi." W oczekiwaniu więc na większe działa, kazał strzelać z mniejszych. Dni walki wróciły. Próżno jednak kule ogniste padały na dachy, próżno najdzielniejsi puszkarze nadludzkie czynili usiłowania. Ilekroć wiatr zwiał morze dymów, klasztor ukazywał się nietknięty, wspaniały jak zawsze, wyniosły, z wieżami bodącymi spokojnie błękit. Tymczasem zdarzały się wypadki szerzące zabobonny przestrach między oblegającymi. To kule przelatywały ponad całą górą i raziły stojących z drugiej strony żołnierzy; to puszkarz, zajęty rychtowaniem działa, padał nagle; to dymy układały się w straszne i dziwaczne postacie; to prochy w jaszczach zapalały się nagle, jakby niewidomą ręką podpalone. Prócz tego ginęli ciągle żołnierze, którzy pojedynczo, samowtór albo samotrzeć wychylali się z obozu. Posądzenie o to padło na polskie posiłkowe chorągwie, które, prócz pułku Kuklinowskiego, odmawiały wręcz wszelkiego udziału w pracach oblężniczych i coraz groźniejszą przybierały postawę. Miller zagroził pułkownikowi Zbrożkowi sądem na jego ludzi, ten zaś odpowiedział mu w oczy wobec wszystkich oficerów: "Spróbuj, jenerale!" Natomiast towarzysze spod polskich chorągwi włóczyli się umyślnie po szwedzkim obozie, okazując pogardę i lekceważenie żołnierzom, a wszczynając kłótnie z oficerami. Przychodziło stąd do pojedynków, w których Szwedzi, jako mniej wprawni w szermierkę, najczęściej padali ofiarą. Miller wydał surowe rozporządzenie przeciwko pojedynkom, a w końcu zabronił towarzystwu wstępu do obozu. Wynikło z tego, że w końcu oba wojska leżały obok siebie jak wrogie i oczekujące tylko sposobności do walki. Klasztor zaś bronił się coraz lepiej. Okazało się, że działa nadesłane przez pana krakowskiego nie ustępują w niczym tym, którymi rozporządzał Miller, a puszkarze przez swą ciągłą praktykę doszli do takiej wprawy, że każdy ich strzał powalał nieprzyjaciół. Szwedzi spędzali to na czary. Puszkarze odpowiadali wprost oficerom, że z tą siłą, która klasztoru broni, nie ich rzecz walczyć. Pewnego rana popłoch wszczął się we wschodnio-południowym przykopie; żołnierze bowiem ujrzeli wyraźnie niewiastę w błękitnym płaszczu, osłaniającą kościół i klasztor. Na ten widok rzucili się pokotem twarzami na ziemię. Próżno nadjechał sam Miller, próżno tłumaczył im, że to mgły i dymy ułożyły się w ten sposób; próżno wreszcie groził sądem i karami. W pierwszej chwili nikt nie chciał go słuchać; zwłaszcza że sam jenerał nie umiał ukryć przerażenia. Rozszerzyło się wnet po tym wypadku w całym wojsku mniemanie, że nikt z tych, którzy w oblężeniu brali udział, swoją śmiercią nie umrze. Wielu oficerów podzielało tę wiarę, a i Miller nie był wolny od obaw, sprowadził bowiem ministrów luterskich i kazał im czary odczyniać. Chodzili tedy po obozie szepcząc i śpiewając psalmy; przestrach jednak tak się już rozszerzył, że nieraz przyszło im usłyszeć z ust żołnierzy: "Nie wasza moc, nie wasza potęga!" Wśród strzałów armatnich nowy poseł millerowski wszedł do klasztoru i stanął przed obliczem księdza Kordeckiego i rady. Był to pan Śladkowski, podstoli rawski, którego podjazdy szwedzkie ogarnęły, gdy z Prus powracał. Przyjęto go zimno i surowo, choć twarz miał poczciwą, a spojrzenie jak niebo pogodne, bo już się byli przyzwyczaili zakonnicy do poczciwych twarzy u zdrajców. Ale on się takim przyjęciem wcale nie zmieszał i podczesując raźno palcami płowego czuba na głowie ozwał się: — Niech będzie pochwalony Jezus Chrystus! — Na wieki wieków! — odezwali się chórem zebrani. A ksiądz Kordecki zaraz dodał: — Niech będą błogosławieni, którzy Mu służą. — I ja Mu służę — odrzekł pan podstoli — a że szczerzej niż Millerowi, to się zaraz pokaże... Hm! pozwólcie, ojcowie czcigodni i kochani, że odchrząknę, bo muszę naprzód paskudztwo wyplunąć... Więc tedy Miller... tfu!... przysłał mnie, mój dobry panie, do was, żebym was do poddania się... tfu!... namawiał. A ja się podjąłem dlatego, żeby wam powiedzieć: brońcie się, o poddaniu nie myślcie, bo Szwedzi już cienko przędą i licho ich w oczach bierze. Zdumieli się zakonnicy i mężowie świeccy widząc takiego posła; naraz pan miecznik sieradzki zakrzyknął: — Jak mi Bóg miły, to jakiś uczciwy człowiek! I skoczywszy ku niemu począł mu ręką potrząsać, a pan Śladkowski drugą, wolną, znów podgarnął czuba i mówił dalej: — Żem nie jest szelmą, to się także zaraz pokaże. Kreowałem się Millerowi posłem jeszcze i dlatego, by wam nowin udzielić, które są tak pomyślne, ze chciałbym je wszystkie, mój dobry panie, jednym tchem wypowiedzieć... Dziękujcie Bogu i Najświętszej Jego Rodzicielce, że was obrała za narzędzia do odwrócenia serc ludzkich! Waszym to przykładem, waszą obroną kraj nauczony poczyna zrzucać z siebie jarzmo szwedzkie. Co tu gadać! Biją Szwedów w Wielkopolsce i na Mazurach, znoszą mniejsze oddziały, zalegają drogi i pasy. W kilku już miejscach srogiego dali im łupnia. Szlachta siada na koń, chłopi, mój dobry panie, w kupy się zbierają, a jak złapią jakiego Szweda, to pasy z niego drą. Wióry lecą, kłaki lecą! Ot, co jest! ot, do czego przyszło! A kto to sprawił? Wy! — Anioł to, anioł powiada! — wołali zakonnicy i szlachta wznosząc do nieba ręce. — Nie anioł, ale do usług, Śladkowski, podstoli rawski... Nic to! Słuchajcie dalej: Chan, pomny na dobrodziejstwa pana naszego, króla prawowitego Jana Kazimierza, któremu niech Bóg da zdrowie i panowanie w najdłuższe lata, idzie z pomocą i już wszedł w granicę Rzeczypospolitej, Kozaków, którzy się oponowali, na sieczkę rozniósł i wali w sto tysięcy ordy pod Lwów, a Chmielnicki, volens nolens, z nim razem. — Dla Boga! dla Boga! — powtarzały różne głosy, jakoby przygnębione szczęściem. A pan Śladkowski aż się zapocił i machając rękoma coraz żywiej, krzyczał: — Nic to jeszcze!... Pan Czarniecki, któremu Szwedzi pierwsi nie dotrzymali punktów, bo mu piechotę z Wolfem porwali, czuje się wolnym od słowa i na koń już siada. Król Kazimierz wojsko zbiera i lada dzień do kraju wkroczy, a hetmani, słuchajcie, ojcowie, hetmani: pan Potocki i pan Lanckoroński, z nimi zaś całe wojsko, czekają tylko na wejście króla, by Szwedów odstąpić i przeciw nim szable zwrócić. Tymczasem z panem Sapiehą się porozumiewają i z chanem. Szwedzi w strachu, ogień w całym kraju, wojna w całym kraju... kto żyw, w pole wychodzi! Co działo się w sercach zakonników i szlachty, trudno opisać, trudno wypowiedzieć. Niektórzy płakali, inni padali na kolana, inni powtarzali: "Nie może być, nie może być!" — co usłyszawszy pan Śladkowski zbliżył się do wielkiego krucyfiksu wiszącego na ścianie i tak mówił: — Kładę ręce na tych nogach Chrystusowych, gwoździem przybitych, i przysięgam, jako szczerą i czystą prawdę powiadam. Powtarzam wam tylko: brońcie się, nie upadajcie, nie ufajcie Szwedom, nie liczcie na to, byście pokorą i poddaniem się mogli jakiekolwiek bezpieczeństwo sobie zapewnić. Żadnych oni nie dotrzymują umów, żadnych układów. Wy, tu zamknięci, nie wiecie, co się dzieje w całym kraju, jaki powstał ucisk, jakie gwałty, mordowanie księży, profanowanie świętości, wzgardzenie wszelkim prawem. Wszystko wam obiecują, niczego nie dotrzymają. Całe królestwo wydane zostało na łup rozpuście żołnierza. Nawet ci, którzy jeszcze ze Szwedem trzymają, krzywd uniknąć nie mogą... Oto kara boża na zdrajców za niedotrzymanie wiary królowi. Zwlekajcie!... Ja, jako mnie tu widzicie, jeśli jeno żyw będę, jeżeli zdołam się Millerowi wykręcić, zaraz na Śląsk do naszego pana ruszam. Tam mu do nóg padnę i powiem: "Miłościwy królu! Ratuj Częstochowę i najwierniejszych sług swoich! " Ale wy się trzymajcie, ojcowie najmilsi, bo na was zbawienie całej Rzeczypospolitej spoczywa. Tu zadrżał głos panu Śladkowskiemu i łzy pokazały mu się na rzęsach, po czym tak mówił dalej: — Będziecie mieli jeszcze ciężkie chwile: idą działa burzące z Krakowa, które dwieście piechoty prowadzi... Jedna szczególniej sroga kolubryna... Nastąpią szturmy okrutne... Ale to będą ostatnie wysiłki... Wytrzymajcie to jeszcze, bo już zbawienie idzie ku wam. Na te rany boskie, czerwone, przyjdzie król, hetmani, wojsko, cała Rzeczpospolita... na ratunek swojej Patronce... Ot, co wam powiadam... ratunek, zbawienie, sława... już, już... niedługo! Tu rozpłakał się szlachcic poczciwy i stało się powszechne szlochanie. Ach! tej znużonej garstce obrońców, tej garstce sług wiernych a pokornych należała się już lepsza wieść i jakowaś pociecha z kraju! Ksiądz Kordecki powstał ze swojego miejsca, zbliżył się do pana Śladkowskiego i rozłożył szeroko ramiona. Śladkowski rzucił się w nie i długo obejmowali się wzajem ; inni idąc za ich przykładem poczęli padać sobie w ramiona a ściskać się i całować, a winszować sobie, jakoby Szwed już odstąpił. Na koniec ksiądz Kordecki rzekł: — Do kaplicy, bracia moi, do kaplicy! I poszedł pierwszy, a za nim inni. Pozapalano wszystkie świece, bo już mroczyło się na dworze, i rozsunięto firanki cudownego obrazu, od którego słodkie a rzęsiste blaski rozsypały się zaraz naokoło. Ksiądz Kordecki klęknął na stopniach, dalej zakonnicy, szlachta i lud prosty; nadeszły także niewiasty z dziećmi. Wybladłe z umęczenia twarze i zapłakane oczy wznosiły się ku obrazowi; ale spoza łez promienił się już na wszystkich uśmiech szczęścia. Przez chwilę trwało milczenie, na koniec ksiądz Kordecki zaczął: — "Pod Twoją obronę uciekamy się, święta Boża Rodzicielko..." Dalsze słowa uwięzły mu w ustach; umęczenie, dawne cierpienia, tajone niepokoje wraz z radosną nadzieja ratunku wezbrały w nim jak fala ogromna; więc łkanie wstrząsnęło mu piersi i ten mąż, który losy całego kraju dźwigał na swych ramionach, pochylił się jak słabe dziecko, padł na twarz i z płaczem niezmiernym zdołał tylko zawołać: — O Mario! Mario! Mario! Płakali z nim razem wszyscy, a obraz z góry siał blaski przejasne... Późną nocą dopiero rozeszli się zakonnicy i szlachta na mury, ksiądz Kordecki zaś pozostał całą noc leżący krzyżem w kaplicy. Były obawy w klasztorze, ażeby znużenie z nóg go nie zwaliło, lecz on nazajutrz rano pokazał się na basztach, chodził pomiędzy żołnierstwem i załogą wesoły, wypoczęty, i tu, i owdzie powtarzał: — Dzieci! Jeszcze Najświętsza Panna okaże, iż od burzących kolubryn mocniejsza, a potem będzie koniec waszych trosk i umęczenia! Tegoż ranka Jacek Brzuchański, mieszczanin częstochowski, przebrawszy się za Szweda, podszedł pod mury, aby potwierdzić wieść o nadciąganiu wielkich dział z Krakowa, lecz zarazem o zbliżaniu się chana z ordą. Wrzucił prócz tego list z konwentu krakowskiego, od ojca Antoniego Paszkowskiego, w którym tenże, opisując straszliwe okrucieństwa i łupieże Szwedów, zachęcał i błagał ojców jasnogórskich, aby nie ufali obietnicom nieprzyjaciela i wytrwale bronili świętego miejsca przeciw zuchwalstwu bezbożników. "Żadnej bowiem nie ma u Szwedów wiary (pisał ksiądz Paszkowski), żadnej religii. Nic boskiego ani ludzkiego nie jest dla nich świętym i nietykalnym; niczego ani przez układy, ani przez publiczne przyrzeczenia zabezpieczonego — dotrzymywać nie zwykli." Był to właśnie dzień Niepokalanego Poczęcia. Kilkunastu oficerów i żołnierzy z pomocniczych polskich chorągwi uzyskało natarczywymi prośbami od Millera pozwolenie udania się do twierdzy na nabożeństwo. Może liczył Miller, iż pokumają się z załogą, i przyniósłszy wieść o działach burzących rozniosą trwogę, może nie chciał przez odmowę dorzucać iskry na żywioły palne, które i bez tego czyniły stosunki między Polakami a Szwedami coraz niebezpieczniejszymi — dość, że pozwolił. Owóż z tymi kwarcianymi przybył pewien Tatar, z polskich Tatarów mahometan. Ten wśród powszechnego zdumienia zachęcał zakonników, żeby ludziom plugawym świętego miejsca nie poddawali, utrzymując z pewnością, iż Szwedzi wkrótce z hańbą i upokorzeniem ustąpią. To samo powtarzali kwarciani potwierdzając we wszystkim doniesienia pana Śladkowskiego. Wszystko to razem wzięte podniosło ducha w oblężonych do tego stopnia, że nic się nie obawiali owych olbrzymich kolubryn, a nawet żartowano sobie z nich między żołnierstwem. Po nabożeństwie rozpoczęły się obustronne strzały. Był pewien żołnierz szwedzki, który częstokroć podchodził pod mury i tubalnym głosem bluźnił przeciw Bogarodzicy. Częstokroć też strzelali doń oblężeni, zawsze bez skutku. Kmicicowi, gdy go raz na cel brał, pękła cięciwa, żołdak zaś rozzuchwalał się coraz więcej i innych jeszcze odwagą swą zachęcał. Mówiono o nim, że ma siedmiu szatanów na usługi, którzy go strzegą i zasłaniają. W dniu owym znów on przyszedł bluźnić, lecz oblężeńcy dufając, że jako w dzień Niepokalanego Poczęcia czary mniejszą siłę mieć będą, postanowili koniecznie go ukarać. Strzelano doń dość długo bezskutecznie, na koniec kula armatnia odbita od lodowego wału, podskakując po śniegu na kształt ptaka, uderzyła go w same piersi i rozerwała na dwoje. Ucieszyli się tym obrońcy i chełpiąc się wołali: "Który jeszcze przeciw Niej bluźnić będzie?" — atoli tamci pierzchli w popłochu aż do przykopów. Szwedzi strzelali do murów i na dachy. Lecz kule ich nie zdołały przestraszyć obrońców. Stara żebraczka Konstancja, mieszkająca w szczelinie skały, chodziła, jakoby na szyderstwo Szwedom, po całej pochyłości, zbierając w podołek pociski i przegrażając od czasu do czasu kosturem żołnierzom. Ci, mając ją za czarownicę, uczuli strach, aby im złego nie przyczyniła, zwłaszcza gdy spostrzegli, że kule się jej nie imają. Dwa całe dni zeszło na próżnej strzelaninie. Rzucano na dachy sznury okrętowe, nasycone smołą, bardzo gęsto, które leciały na kształt wężów ognistych. Lecz straż, urządzona wzorowo, zapobiegała na czas niebezpieczeństwu. Aż przyszła noc tak ciemna, że mimo ognisk, beczek ze smołą i ogniowych dział księdza Lassoty, oblężeni nie mogli nic widzieć. Tymczasem między Szwedami panował jakiś ruch niezwyczajny. Słychać było skrzyp kół, gwar głosów ludzkich, czasem rżenie koni i rozmaite inne hałasy. Żołnierze na murach odgadywali łatwo, co się dzieje. — Działa nadeszły, nie może inaczej być! — mówili jedni. — I szańce sypią, a tu ćma taka, że palców u własnej ręki nie dojrzysz. Starszyzna obradowała nad wycieczką, którą pan Czarniecki doradzał, lecz miecznik sieradzki oponował, twierdząc słusznie, że przy tak ważnej robocie musiał się nieprzyjaciel dostatecznie ubezpieczyć i pewnie piechotę trzyma w pogotowiu. Dawano więc tylko ognia w stronę północną i południową, skąd największy gwar dochodził. Skutku w ciemności nie można było rozpoznać. Na koniec ukazał się dzień i pierwsze jego blaski odkryły robotę szwedzką. Z północy i z południa stanęły szańce, nad którymi kilka tysięcy ludzi pracowało. Sterczały one tak wysoko, iż oblężonym zdało się, że szczyty ich leżą na równej linii z murami. Między regularnymi wycięciami wierzchołków widać było olbrzymie paszcze dział i stojących tuż za nimi żołnierzy, podobnych z dala do roju żółtych ós. W kościele nie skończyło się jeszcze poranne nabożeństwo, gdy huk niezwyczajny wstrząsnął powietrzem, szyby zadrżały, niektóre od samego wstrząśnięcia wypadły z opraw, rozbijając się z przeraźliwym dźwiękiem na kamiennej posadzce, a cały kościół wypełnił się kurzawą powstałą z opadłego tynku. Olbrzymie kolubryny przemówiły. Rozpoczął się straszliwy ogień, jakiego jeszcze nie doznali oblężeni. Po skończonym nabożeństwie wypadli wszyscy na mury i dachy. Poprzednie szturmy wydały się tylko niewinną igraszką przy tym straszliwym rozpasaniu się ognia i żelaza. Mniejsze działa grzmiały do wtóru burzącym. Leciały olbrzymie faskule, granaty, pęki szmat przesyconych smołą, pochodnie, sznury ogniste. Dwudziestosześciofuntowe pociski odrywały blanki murów, uderzały w ściany, jedne grzęzły w nich, drugie wybijały dziury olbrzymie odrywając tynk, glinowanie i cegły. Mury otaczające klasztor poczęły się tu i owdzie rysować i rozszczepiać, a bite ciągle, bite bez przestanku coraz nowymi pociskami groziły ruiną. Budynki klasztorne zasypywano ogniem. Grający na wieży czuli chwianie się jej. Kościół dygotał od ustawicznych wstrząśnień; w niektórych ołtarzach świece wypadły z lichtarzy. Woda wylewana w niezmiernych ilościach na wszczynające się pożary, na rozpłomienione pochodnie, sznury i kule ogniste utworzyła w połączeniu się z dymem i kurzawą kłęby pary tak gęste, że świata spoza nich nie było widać. Poczęły się szkody w budynkach i na murach. Okrzyk "gore!" rozlegał się coraz częściej wśród huku wystrzałów i świstu kul. Przy północnej baszcie zgruchotano dwa koła u armaty, jedno działo uszkodzone zamilkło. Jedna kula ognista wpadłszy do stajen zabiła trzy konie i wszczęła pożar. Nie tylko kule, ale złamki granatów padały tak gęsto jak deszcz, na dachy, na baszty i mury. Po krótkiej chwili ozwały się jęki rannych. Szczególnym trafem poległo trzech młodzieniaszków, Janów. Przeraziło to innych obrońców toż samo imię noszących, lecz w ogóle obrona godna była szturmu. Wyległy na mury nawet niewiasty, dzieci i starcy. Żołnierze stali na murach, z nieustraszonym sercem w dymie, ogniu, wśród ulewy pocisków, i odpowiadali z zawziętością na ogień nieprzyjacielski. Jedni imali się kół, przetaczając działa w miejsca najbardziej zagrożone, drudzy spychali do wyłomów w murach kamienie, drzewo, belki, nawóz, ziemię. Niewiasty z rozpuszczonymi włosami, z rozpaloną twarzą dawały przykład odwagi i widziano takie, które goniły z konewkami wody za skaczącymi jeszcze granatami mającymi tuż, tuż wybuchnąć. Zapał rósł z każdą chwilą, jakby ten zapach prochu, dymu, para, huk, fale ognia i żelaza miały własność go podsycać. Wszyscy działali bez komendy, bo słowa ginęły wśród okropnego łoskotu. Tylko suplikacje, śpiewane w kościele, górowały nawet nad głosem armat. Około południa ogień ustał. Wszyscy odetchnęli, lecz wnet przed bramą zawarczał bęben i dobosz przysłany przez Millera, zbliżywszy się do bramy począł pytać, czyli ojcowie mają dosyć i czy chcą natychmiast się poddać. Odpowiedział sam ksiądz Kordecki, że się do jutra namyślą. Zaledwie odpowiedź doszła do Millera, atak rozpoczął się na nowo i ogień zdwoił się jeszcze. Od czasu do czasu głębokie szeregi piechoty podsuwały się pod ogniem ku górze, jak gdyby miały ochotę szturmu próbować, lecz dziesiątkowane z dział i rusznic, wracały za każdym razem szybko i w nieładzie pod własne baterie. I jak fala morska zaleje wybrzeże, a cofając się zostawia na piasku porosty, małże i rozmaite szczątki pokruszone w topieli, tak każda z tych szwedzkich fal odpływając zostawiała po sobie trupy rozrzucone tu i owdzie po pochyłości. Miller nie kazał strzelać do baszt, ale w długość murów, gdzie opór bywa najsłabszy. Jakoż czyniły się gdzieniegdzie znaczne szczerby w murach, nie dość jednak wielkie, aby piechota rzucić się przez nie do wnętrza mogła. Nagle zaszedł wypadek, który położył tamę szturmowi. Było to już pod wieczór; przy jednym z większych dział stał artylerzysta szwedzki z zapalonym lontem, który właśnie miał do działa przykładać, gdy kula klasztorna ugodziła go w same piersi; lecz ponieważ przyszła nie pierwszym impetem, ale z potrójnego odbicia o lody nagromadzone na szańcu, rzuciła tylko człowieka wraz z lontem o kilkanaście kroków. Ten upadł na otwarty jaszcz, w części jeszcze napełniony prochem. Wnet huk straszliwy rozszedł się i masy dymu pokryły szaniec. Gdy opadły, okazało się, że pięciu artylerzystów straciło życie, koła od armaty zostały uszkodzone, resztę zaś żołnierzy strach ogarnął. Na razie trzeba było ogień z tego szańca zawiesić, ponieważ zaś gęsta mgła przesyciła ciemności, więc zawieszono go i na innych. Nazajutrz była niedziela. Ministrowie luterscy odprawiali po okopach swe nabożeństwo i działa milczały. Miller znów pytał bezskutecznie ojców: czyli nie mają dosyć? Odpowiedziano, że przeniosą i więcej. Tymczasem oglądano szkody w klasztorze. Były znaczne. Oprócz ludzi zabitych, spostrzeżono, że i mur tu i owdzie został nadwątlony. Najstraszliwszą okazała się jedna olbrzymia kolubryna, od południowej strony stojąca. Zbiła ona mur do tego stopnia, naodrywała tyle kamieni, cegieł, że łatwo było przewidzieć, iż jeśli ogień potrwa jeszcze parę dni, znaczna część muru obsunie się i runie. Wyłomu, jaki by się w takim razie uczynił, nie można by już założyć ani belkami, ani ziemią, ani nawozem. Toteż ksiądz Kordecki spoglądał okiem pełnym troski na owe spustoszenia, którym nie był w stanie zapobiec. Tymczasem w poniedziałek poczęto znów atak i olbrzymie działo szerzyło dalej wyłom. Spotykały jednak i Szwedów różne klęski. O zmierzchu tego dnia szwedzki puszkarz zabił na miejscu siostrzeńca Millera, którego jenerał kochał jak własnego syna i zamierzał mu wszystko przekazać począwszy od nazwiska i sławy wojennej, skończywszy na fortunie. Lecz tym bardziej zapaliło się serce starego wojownika nienawiścią. Mur przy południowej baszcie tak już był popękany, że w nocy poczęto przygotowania do szturmu ręcznego. Żeby tym bezpieczniej piechota mogła zbliżyć się do twierdzy, kazał Miller rzucić w ciemności cały szereg małych szańców aż do samej pochyłości. Lecz noc była widna, a biały blask od śniegu zdradzał ruchy nieprzyjaciela. Działa jasnogórskie rozpraszały robotników zajętych ustawianiem tych parapetów, złożonych z faszyny, płotów, koszów i belek. Na świtaniu spostrzegł pan Czarniecki gotową maszynę oblężniczą, którą już przytaczano ku murom. Lecz oblężeni zgruchotali ją działami bez trudu; nazabijano przy tym tyle ludzi, że dzień ten mógłby zwać się dniem zwycięstwa dla oblężonych, gdyby nie owa kolubryna wątląca ciągle mur z niepohamowaną siłą. Następnych dni nastała odwilż i mgły roztoczyły się tak gęste, że księża przypisali je działaniu złych duchów. Już nie można było dostrzec ni machin wojennych, ni przystawianych parapetów, ni prac oblężniczych. Szwedzi zbliżali się pod same mury klasztorne. Wieczorem Czarniecki, gdy przeor obchodził jak zwykle mury, wziął go na bok i rzekł z cicha: — Źle, ojcze wielebny. Nasz mur dłużej niż dzień nie wytrzyma. — Może też te same mgły i im strzelać przeszkodzą — odrzekł ksiądz Kordecki — a my tymczasem szkody jakoś naprawimy. — Im mgły nie przeszkodzą, bo owo działo, raz narychtowane, może prowadzić i po ciemku dzieło zniszczenia, a tu gruzy walą się i walą. — W Bogu nadzieja i w Najświętszej Pannie. — Tak jest! A żeby tak wycieczkę uczynić?... Choćby ludzi natracić, byle tego smoka piekielnego udało się zagwoździć? Wtem zaczerniała jakaś postać w tumanie i Babinicz pojawił się koło rozmawiających. — Patrzę, kto mówi, bo twarzy nie można o trzy kroki rozpoznać — rzekł. — Dobry wieczór, ojcze czcigodny. A o czym mowa? — Mówimy o tym dziale. Pan Czarniecki radzi wycieczkę... Te mgły szatan rozwiesza... — już nakazałem egzorcyzmy... — Ojcze kochany! — rzekł pan Andrzej. — Od czasu, jak nam trzaska mur ta kolubryna, ciągle o niej myślę, i coś mi przychodzi do głowy... Wycieczka na nic... Ale chodźmy gdzie do izby, to wam moje zamysły wyłuszczę. — Dobrze — odrzekł przeor — chodźcie do mojej celi. Wkrótce potem zasiedli przy sosnowym stole w ubogiej celi przeorskiej. Ksiądz Kordecki i pan Piotr Czarniecki pilnie patrzyli w młodą twarz Babinicza; on zaś rzekł: — Tu wycieczka na nic. Spostrzegą i odbiją. Tu jeden człowiek musi poradzić! — Jak to? — spytał pan Czarniecki. — Musi jeden człowiek pójść i to działo prochami rozsadzić. A może to uczynić, póki takie mgły panują. Najlepiej, żeby poszedł w przebraniu. Tu kolety podobne do szwedzkich są. Jak nie będzie można inaczej, to się pomiędzy Szwedów wśliźnie, jeśli zaś z tej strony szańca, z której pysk owej kolubryny wygląda, nie ma ludzi, to jeszcze lepiej. — Dla Boga! cóż ten jeden człowiek uczyni? — Potrzebuje tylko puszkę z prochem działu w pysk włożyć, z nitką prochową wiszącą i nitkę podpalić. Gdy prochy buchną, działo kaduk... chciałem powiedzieć: pęknie! — Ej, chłopcze! co też gadasz? Małoż to prochu co dzień w nie tkają, a nie pęka? Kmicic rozśmiał się i pocałował księdza w rękaw habita. — Ojcze kochany, wielkie w was serce, bohaterskie i święte... — At, daj pokój! — przerwał ksiądz. — I święte — powtórzył Kmicic — ale się na armatach nie znacie. Inna rzecz, gdy prochy buchają w tyle armaty, bo wtedy wyrzucają kule i impet przodkiem wylatuje; ale gdy kto nimi wylot zatka i zapali, to nie masz takiego działa, które by ten eksperyment wytrzymać mogło. Spytajcie się pana Czarnieckiego. Toż gdy w rusznicy śniegiem się rura zapchnie, już ją przy strzale impet rozsadzi. Taka to siła szelmowska! Cóż dopiero, gdy cała puszka przy wylocie wybuchnie!... Spytajcie pana Czarnieckiego. — Tak to jest. Nie są to żadne dla żołnierza arkana! — rzekł Czarniecki. — Owóż, gdyby tę kolubrynę rozsadzić — mówił dalej Kmicic — wszystkie inne furda! — Widzi mi się to rzecz niepodobna — rzekł na to ksiądz Kordecki — bo naprzód, kto to się podejmie uczynić? — Okrutny jeden ladaco — odrzekł pan Andrzej — ale rezolutny kawaler, zowie się Babinicz. — Ty? — zawołali razem ksiądz i pan Piotr Czarniecki. — Ej, ojcze dobrodzieju! Toż ja u was u spowiedzi byłem i do wszystkich moich praktyk szczerze się przyznałem. Były między nimi nie gorsze od tej, którą zamierzam; jakże to możecie wątpić, czy się podejmę? Zali mnie nie znacie? — To bohater, to rycerz nad rycerze, jak mi Bóg miły! — zakrzyknął Czarniecki. I chwyciwszy Kmicica za szyję mówił dalej: — Dajże gęby za samą ochotę, dajże gęby! — Pokażcie inne remedium, to nie pójdę — rzekł Kmicic — ale widzi mi się, że jakoś tam sobie poradzę. I pamiętajcie o tym, że ja po niemiecku gadam, jakobym klepką i wańczosami w Gdańsku handlował. To siła znaczy, bo bylem przebranie miał, niełatwo odkryją, żem nie z ich obozu. Ale tak myślę, że tam nikt przed wylotem armaty nie stoi, bo niezdrowo, i że robotę zrobię, nim się obejrzą. — Panie Czarniecki, co o tym waszmość sądzisz? — spytał nagle przeor. — Na stu jeden chyba powróci z takiej imprezy — odrzekł pan Piotr — ale audaces fortuna juvat! — Bywało się w gorszych opałach — rzekł Kmicic — nic mi nie będzie, bo takie moje szczęście! Ej, ojcze kochany, i co za różnica! Dawniej człek dla pokazania się, dla próżnej sławy lazł w hazard, a teraz na cześć Najświętszej Panny. Choćby też i przyszło nałożyć głową, co mi się nie widzi, powiedzcie sami: możnali komu chwalebniejszej śmierci życzyć, jak owo za taką sprawę?... Ksiądz długo milczał, na koniec rzekł: — Perswazją, prośbami, błaganiem bym cię wstrzymywał, gdybyś sobie jeno do sławy słać drogę pragnął, ale masz słuszność, że tu chodzi o cześć Najświętszej Panny, o ten święty przybytek, o kraj cały! A ty, mój synu, czyli szczęśliwie wrócisz, czyli palmę osiągniesz, sławę, szczęście najwyższe, zbawienie osiągniesz. Przeciw sercu powiadam ci więc! idź, ja cię nie wstrzymuję!... Modlitwy nasze, opieka boska pójdą z tobą... — W takiej kompanii pójdę śmiele i rad zginę! — A wracaj, żołnierzyku boży, a wracaj szczęśliwie, bośmy cię tu pokochali szczerze. Niechże cię Rafał święty prowadzi i odprowadzi, moje dziecko, mój synaczku kochany!... — To ja zaraz przygotowania poczynię — rzekł wesoło pan Andrzej ściskając księdza — przebiorę się po szwedzku w kolet i koliste buty, prochy naładuję, a wy tymczasem, ojcze, egzorcyzmy jeszcze na tę noc wstrzymajcie, bo mgła potrzebna Szwedom, ale potrzebna i mnie. — A nie chceszli wyspowiadać się przed drogą? — Jakżeby inaczej! Bez tego bym nie poszedł, bo diabeł by miał przystęp do mnie. — To od tego zacznij. Pan Piotr wyszedł z celi, a Kmicic klęknął przy księdzu i oczyścił się z grzechów. Potem zaś, wesoły jak ptak, poszedł czynić przygotowania. W godzinę, dwie później, wśród głębokiej już nocy, zapukał znowu do celi księdza przeora, gdzie pan Czarniecki czekał także na niego. Obaj z księdzem ledwie go poznali, taki z niego był Szwed wyśmienity. Wąsy podkręcił pod oczy i rozczapierzył na końcach, nałożył kapelusz na bakier i wyglądał zupełnie na jakiegoś rajtarskiego oficera znakomitego rodu. — Dalibóg, aż człek mimo woli za szablę ima na jego widok! — rzekł pan Piotr. — Świecę z daleka! — zawołał Kmicic — coś wam pokażę!... I gdy ksiądz Kordecki skwapliwie usunął świecę, pan Andrzej położył na stole kiszkę długą na półtorej stopy, a grubą jak ramię tęgiego męża, uszytą ze smolistego płótna i wyładowaną do twarda prochem. Z jednego jej końca zwieszał się długi sznurek ukręcony z kłaków przesyconych siarką. — No! — rzekł — jak onej kolubrynie tę dryjakiew w gębę włożę i sznureczek podpalę, to jej się brzuch rozpęknie! — Lucyper by się rozpękł! — zakrzyknął pan Czarniecki. Lecz wspomniał, że nieczystego imienia lepiej nie wymawiać, i uderzył się w gębę. — A czymże sznureczek zapalisz? — spytał ksiądz Kordecki. — W tym jest całe periculum wyprawy, bo muszę ogień krzesać. Mam krzemień grzeczny, hubkę suchą i krzesiwo z przedniej stali, ale hałas się uczyni i mogą coś pomiarkować. Sznurka, mam nadzieję, że już nie ugaszą, bo będzie wisiał armacie u brody i ciężko go nawet będzie dostrzec, zwłaszcza że się będzie tlił chciwie, ale za mną mogą się w pogoń puścić, a ja prosto do klasztoru nie mogę uciekać. — Czemu nie możesz? — pytał ksiądz. — Bo wybuch by mnie zabił. Jak tylko skrę na sznurku zobaczę, muszę zaraz w bok pyżgać, co siły w nogach, i ubiegłszy z pół sta kroków, pod szańcem na ziemi przypaść. Dopiero po wybuchu będę rwał ku klasztorowi. — Boże, Boże, ileż to niebezpieczeństw! — rzekł przeor wznosząc oczy ku niebu. — Ojcze kochany, tak jestem pewien, że do was wrócę, że się mnie nawet rzewliwość nie ima, która w podobnej okazji powinna mnie ułapić. Ale nic to! Bądźcie zdrowi i módlcie się, żeby mi Pan Bóg pofortunił. Odprowadźcie mnie jeno do bramy! — Jakże to? Zaraz chcesz iść? — pytał pan Czarniecki. — Mamże czekać, aż rozednieje albo aż mgła opadnie? Czy to mi głowa niemiła? Lecz nie poszedł tej nocy pan Kmicic, bo właśnie kiedy doszli do bramy, jak na złość ciemność poczęła się rozjaśniać. Słychać było przy tym jakiś ruch przy olbrzymim dziale. Nazajutrz z rana przekonali się oblężeńcy, że przetoczono je w inne miejsce. Odebrali podobno Szwedzi jakoweś doniesienie o wielkiej słabości muru nieco opodal, na zawrocie, koło południowej baszty, i tam postanowili skierować pociski. Może i ksiądz Kordecki nie był obcy tej sprawie, gdyż poprzedniego dnia widziano starą Kostuchę wychodzącą z klasztoru, używano zaś jej głównie, gdy chodziło o rozsiewanie między Szwedami fałszywych doniesień. Bądź co bądź, był to z ich strony błąd, bo oblężeńcy mogli tymczasem naprawić w dawnym miejscu mur, silnie już nadwątlony, a czynienie nowego wyłomu musiało znów zabrać kilka dni. Noce ciągle były jasne, dni zgiełkliwe. Strzelano ze straszliwą usilnością. Duch zwątpienia znów zaczął przelatywać nad oblężonymi. Byli tacy między szlachtą, którzy po prostu chcieli się poddać; niektórzy zakonnicy stracili także serce. Opozycja nabierała siły i powagi. Ksiądz Kordecki stawiał jej czoło z niepohamowaną energią, ale zdrowie jego poczęło szwankować. Tymczasem Szwedom nadchodziły nowe posiłki i transporta z Krakowa, mianowicie straszliwe palne pociski kształtu rur żelaznych napełnionych prochem i ołowiem. Te więcej jeszcze strachu niż szkód przyczyniły oblężonym. Kmicic, od czasu jak powziął zamiar wysadzenia prochem kolubryny, przykrzył sobie w fortecy. Co dzień też z utęsknieniem spoglądał na swoją kiszkę. Po namyśle uczynił ją jeszcze większą, tak że miała blisko łokieć długości, a gruba była jak cholewa. Wieczorem z murów rzucał chciwe spojrzenia w stronę działa, potem niebo rozpatrywał jak astrolog. Ale księżyc jasny, rozświecający śnieg, udaremniał ciągle jego przedsięwzięcie. Aż nagle przyszła odwilż, chmury zawaliły widnokrąg i noc uczyniła się ciemna, choć oko wykol. Pan Andrzej wpadł w taki humor, jakby go kto na sułtańskiego dzianeta wsadził, i ledwie północ uderzyła, znalazł się przy panu Czarnieckim w swoim rajtarskim stroju i z kiszką pod pachą. — Idę! — rzekł. — Czekaj, dam znać przeorowi. — A dobrze. No, panie Pietrze, daj gęby i ruszaj po księdza Kordeckiego! Czarniecki pocałował go serdecznie i zawrócił. Ledwie uszedł ze trzydzieści kroków, zabielał przed nim ksiądz Kordecki. Domyślał się sam, że Kmicic wyruszy, i szedł go pożegnać. — Babinicz gotów. Czeka tylko na waszą wielebność. — Spieszę, spieszę! — odpowiedział ksiądz. — Matko Boska, ratujże go i wspomagaj! Po chwili stanęli obaj przy przechodzie, gdzie pan Czarniecki zostawił Kmicica, lecz pana Andrzeja nie było już ani śladu. — Poszedł!... — rzekł ze zdumieniem ksiądz Kordecki. — Poszedł! — odrzekł pan Czarniecki. — A zdrajca!... — mówił z rozrzewnieniem przeor — chciałem mu jeszcze ten szkaplerzyk na szyję włożyć... Umilkli obaj; milczenie było dokoła, bo dla zbyt ciemnej nocy nie strzelano z obu stron. Nagle pan Czarniecki szepnął żywo: — Jak mi Bóg miły, tak nawet nie stara się iść cicho. Słyszysz wasza wielebność kroki? Śnieg chrzęści! — Najświętsza Panno! osłaniajże sługę swego! — powtórzył przeor. Czas jakiś słuchali obaj pilno, dopóki raźne kroki i chrzęst śniegu nie ucichły. — Wie wasza wielebność co? — poszepnął Czarniecki — chwilami myślę, że mu się uda, i nic się o niego nie boję. To bestia, poszedł tak, jakby szedł pod wiechę gorzałki się napić... Co za fantazja w tym człeku! Albo on nałoży wcześnie głową, albo hetmanem zostanie. Hm, żebym go nie znał sługą Marii, myślałbym, że ma... Dajże mu Boże szczęście, daj mu Boże, bo takiego drugiego kawalera nie masz w Rzeczypospolitej... — Tak ciemno, tak ciemno! — rzekł ksiądz Kordecki — a oni się od czasu waszej nocnej wycieczki strzegą. Może na cały szereg wpaść, ani się obejrzy... — Tego nie myślę; piechota stoi, to wiem, i pilnują się bardzo, ale przecie stoją na szańcu, nie przed szańcem, nie przed wylotami własnych armat. Jeśli kroków nie usłyszą, to może się łacno pod szaniec podsunąć, a potem go sama wyniosłość osłoni... Uf! Tu sapnął i urwał pan Czarniecki, bo z oczekiwania i trwogi serce poczęło mu bić jak młotem, a w piersiach tchu mu nie stało. Ksiądz począł żegnać ciemności. Nagle trzecia osoba stanęła przy dwóch rozmawiających. Był to pan miecznik sieradzki. — A co tam? — spytał. — Babinicz poszedł na ochotnika prochami kolubrynę rozsadzać. — Jak to? Co? — Wziął kiszkę z prochem, sznur, krzesiwo... i poszedł. — Pan Zamoyski ścisnął sobie głowę dłońmi. — Jezus Maria! Jezus Maria! — rzekł. — Sam jeden? — Sam jeden. — Kto jemu pozwolił? Toż to jest niepodobieństwo!... — Ja! Dla mocy bożej wszystko jest podobne, nawet i powrót jego szczęśliwy! — odpowiedział ksiądz Kordecki. Zamoyski umilkł. Czarniecki począł parskać ze wzruszenia. — Módlmy się! — rzekł ksiądz. Klękli we trzech i zaczęli się modlić. Ale niepokój podnosił włosy na głowie dwom rycerzom Upłynął kwadrans, potem pół godziny, potem godzina, długa jak wieki. — Już chyba nic nie będzie! — rzekł pan Piotr Czarniecki. I odetchnął głęboko. Nagle w dalekości buchnął olbrzymi słup ognia i huk, jakby wszystkie gromy nieba zwaliły się na ziemię, wstrząsnął murami, kościołem i klasztorem. — Wysadził! wysadził! — począł krzyczeć pan Czarniecki. Nowe eksplozje przerwały mu dalsze słowa. A ksiądz rzucił się na kolana i wzniósłszy ręce do góry wołał ku niebu: — Matko Najświętsza! Opiekunko, Patronko, wróć go szczęśliwie! Gwar uczynił się na murach. Załoga nie wiedząc, co się stało, chwyciła za broń. Z cel poczęli wypadać zakonnicy. Nikt już nie spał. Nawet niewiasty zerwały się ze snu. Pytania i odpowiedzi zaczęły się krzyżować jak błyskawice. — Co się stało? — Szturm! — Działo szwedzkie pękło! — wołał jeden z puszkarzy. — Cud! Cud! — Działo największe pękło! — Ta kolubryna. — Gdzie ksiądz Kordecki? — Na murach! Modli się! On to sprawił! — Babinicz działo wysadził! — wołał pan Czarniecki. — Babinicz! Babinicz! Chwała Pannie Najświętszej! Już nam nie będą szkodzili! Jednocześnie odgłosy zamieszania poczęły dolatywać i ze szwedzkiego obozu. Na wszystkich szańcach zabłysły ognie. Słychać było coraz większy rejwach. Przy świetle ognisk widziano masy żołnierzy poruszających się bezładnie w rozmaite strony, zagrały trąbki, bębny warczały ciągle; do murów dolatywały krzyki, w których brzmiała trwoga i przerażenie. Ksiądz Kordecki klęczał ciągle na murze. Na koniec noc poczęła blednąć, lecz Babinicz nie wracał do twierdzy. Kategoria:Potop